Who said the turth's gonna save you?
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Ella se cansó de él... Y cuando le dice que es mejor ponerle fin a su relación... él parece no estar de acuerdo pero no le dará el gusto de dejarle cabida libre con otra persona, posesionándose así, de ella!...
1. Capítulo Único

**_Who said the truth's gonna save you when the truth could be dangerous?_**

_¿Quien dijo que la verdad te salvaría, cuando la verdad puede ser peligrosa?_

Estaba cansada de él, era impotente, manipulador, egoísta... Aún no sabía con exactitud por que estaba con él, por que lo toleraba. No entendía por que malgastaba su tiempo con él. Él la abrazó. Si, también era posesivo. Y muy, extremadamente muy, celoso.

-¿Te mencioné lo hermosa que eres?

-Si Draco...- Dijo cansada- Pero te dije que no me halagues tanto, me molesta!

-Si, lo sé!... Disculpa!- Sin embargo a veces podía llegar a ser tan dulce. Pero, para gusto de Ginny, su dulzura, ya empalagaba.

-¿Qué nos está pasando Draco?- él la miró raro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hace seis meses ya...

-Seis y medio!

-Seis y medio- se corrigió la pelirroja- que salimos, pero todo sigue igual!

-¿Qué deseas cambiar?

-No lo sé!, a lo mejor, nos falta emoción!

-Sabes que de eso hay, y mucho!!

-Dejando de lado todas las noches, que no te niego no están nada mal... pero llegué al punto de aburrirme de esta rutina!... Al principio fue más que emocionante... Teníamos que escondernos de todos, en especial de mi hermano y tus amigos... Eso era excitante!... Ahora... Da igual lo que hagamos...

-¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto?

-Bueno, a mi punto de vista, solo hay una salida a todo esto...

-¿y cual es esa?

-Tomarnos un tiempo...

-Jamás!... Weasley ni lo sueñes!...

-¿Es que no entiendes?... Ya no siento lo mismo por ti, no me siento feliz cuando estoy contigo... A decir verdad, me siento cansada cada vez que me buscas, porque siento que debo cumplir con mi rutina, la cual me impuse yo misma... pero quiero deshacerme de ella, y esta es la única forma!

-Esto lo dices porque quieres una oportunidad con Potter!

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que salir en nuestras conversaciones?!... él no tiene nada que ver!

-Porque conozco tus intenciones!... lo que tu me estas diciendo ahora, es exactamente lo mismo que yo mismo le dije a Pansy para empezar a conocerte y, más tarde, salir contigo!

-Pero lo que no entiendes, es que yo no soy tu!

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-¿Quién?

-Potter!... ¿Te ha halagado¿Te dijo _"Que linda estás **hermanita**"_... Nunca serás suficiente para él... Él no te merece!

-Te repito que él no tiene cabida en mis objetivos, intenciones, o discusiones!... ¿Qué no entiendes que es tu actitud lo que causó todo esto¿Qué estoy cansada de ser vigilada como delincuente, controlada y protegida?... Estoy cansada de ser tu objeto Draco!... Cansada de que jamás te preocupes por mi!

-Si me preocupo por ti!

-¿En que momento?... ¿Alguna vez te interesó saber si yo me sentía cómoda contigo¿Acaso me preguntas si me quiero acostar contigo?

-¿Insinúas que te fuerzo?

-Insinúo que jamás preguntas, das por sentado, y a menos que te detenga, tu no lo haces... No me preguntas si es el lugar, si tengo ganas, si me siento bien!... Lo único que quieres es estar bien tu!...

-¿Por qué aceptaste ser mi novia si soy tan cruel como me pintas?

-Porque antes no eras así... Eras atento conmigo... recuerda!... ni siquiera te atreviste a tocarme aquella primera vez!... tuviste miedo de dañarme... Te preocupaste!... El echo de que aquella noche te diera la confianza de seguir adelante, no significaba que podías disponer de mi a tu antojo!... A menos que me muestres que te intereso, y hasta entonces, doy por terminada esta relación!...

-¿Así de fácil?

-Si...

-Lo verás!... Vas a necesitarme!... Pero no me extrañaras!... voy a estar siempre a tu lado te guste o no!- Sonrió maliciosamente. Ginny lo miró desafiándolo y salió de la sala común de Slytherin.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos pensando. Todo lo que ahora le desagradaba de Draco, antes había sido motivo de admiración, adoración, deseo, y, hasta, amor... Pero Draco se había vuelto rudo y ella, aunque lo ocultaba, ahora le tenía cierto temor.

-Ginny!- Le sonrió Harry

-Hola!...- Lo besó en la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces deambulando tan tarde?

-De guardia!

-¿Por la sala común de las serpientes?

-Emmm...

-Visitando a Malfoy eh?

-Si, algo así...

-Tranquila!, no estoy controlándote... solo me interesas!... Y, cuéntame!...- Dijo caminando con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Ella caminaba a su lado- ¿Cómo va su relación?

-Em... Bien!

-Te trata bien... ¿Verdad?

-Si...- dudó

-Porque de no ser así... Bueno, tu sabes que a Ron y a mi no nos cae muy bien!... en especial a mi- bufó- No estoy seguro que sea para ti!

-Descuida, creo estar manejándome bien- Él sonrió.

-No lo dudo, eres muy inteligente...

-Gracias... ¿Y tu?... ¿Cómo vas?

-Enamorado... Pero comprometido con el estudio, por eso no le presto mucha atención...

-¿Enamorado?... Wow... Eso es fuerte!

-Dímelo a mi!- bufó

-Y... supongo que es secreto!...

-Supones bien!

-Y, si es secreto... quiere decir que ella no lo sabe...

-Bingo!...

-Que tonto!

-¿Por qué?

-Debes decírselo!... Si hay algo que a nosotras no os gusta, son los cobardes... cobardes como tu!- Harry rió.

-Ya se lo diré algún día...

-Solo no postergues ese día... Las consecuencias suelen ser dolorosas!

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que, pasa el tiempo, y con él, tu oportunidad de una posible relación!... Y créeme, de enterarte, dentro de unos años, que tuviste posibilidad con ella, y la dejaste pasar, te arrepentirás por siempre!

-Probablemente tengas razón!

-La tengo- Sonrió- Siempre!

-Bien, comienzo a pensar que Malfoy te contagia cualidades!

-¿Qué?

-Yo me comprendo...

-Y... Si no se lo dices a ella, dímelo a mi aunque sea...

-Ya te lo diré algún día... Y podrás ayudarme!

-Mmm... No soy buena para juntar personas...

-Pero si para aconsejar...

-Una hace lo que puede- sonrió- Oye, me muero de cansancio!... Voy a dormir mis pies se quejan!

-De acuerdo!...- Le besó la mejilla tras pasar el retrato de la dama gorda- Que descanses bien y que... sueñes con... ángeles- sonrió.

-Gracias!... Y tu, recuerda!... no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy!... Adiós!

-Descansa!

Ginny subió las escaleras y se adentró en el cuarto de chicas de sexto año.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, aún era de noche, pero, alguien estaba a su lado mirándola dormir. No le agradó para nada lo poco que vio.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces acá?!- susurró.

-Vine a aclararte unos cuantos tantos!

-No hay nada que aclarar!, todo terminó!

-No terminó ni terminará!... No te daré la oportunidad para salir con el cara rajada, ni con ningún otro!...

-Te dije que...

-Los vi hablando hoy!...

-Pues eso hacíamos... hablábamos!

-Él no tenía esas intenciones, lo vi...

-Pues tu te imaginas cualquier cosa!... Además tu no eres nadie para prohibirme que...

-Soy tu novio!

-Ya corté contigo!

-Pero yo no!... Ni lo haré... En la relación se precisan dos, y para acabarla, también...

-¿Ves que no te interesas por mi?

-No me interesa lo que digas... no ahora!... Y no te atrevas a desafiarme!

-¿Por qué¿Qué harás¿eh?!

-Mejor, y si fuera tu, no me arriesgaría!

-No puedes apropiarte de mi!

-Pruébame!!...- Le dijo y, tras esto, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

**Bueno... otro one-shot que preferí cortarlo porque era muy extenso... solo que este, creo que va a tener tres capítulos... Ojala gustee!...**

**Besos y dejen opinión sii?**

**Gracias**

_DiablaLoK_


	2. Continuacion

_**Continuación...**_

A la mañana siguiente ella despertó. Se levantó sin ganas, se dirigió al baño y se ubicó bajo la ducha.

-Ginny!- Le hacía señas Hermione desde la punta de la mesa para que se sentara a su lado. Ella sonrió y caminó hacia ellos.

-Al parecer, no durmió bien!- dijo Ron mientras la pelirroja caminaba hacia ellos.

-¿Qué hace?- Preguntó Harry a sus amigos, provocando que sus amigos voltearan a ver a la pequeña Weasley.

Mientras ella caminaba, Draco se acercó rápidamente a ella, la tomó del brazo obligándola a mirarlo. Ella, al voltear cambió su expresión, por una de amargura. Detenidos en medio del gran salón, y siendo interrogados con la mirada por TODOS, comenzaron a discutir en susurros.

-¿Qué sucede ahí?- Preguntó Hermione.

Luego de unos segundos de intercambiar palabras, Draco se la llevó casi arrastrándola, hacia la mesa de su casa y la sentó a su lado.

-¿La forzó?- Preguntó Harry enfadado. Obviamente no era el único.

-¡Me va a escuchar!- Se levantó Ron, pero Hermione tomó su túnica y lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente.

-Déjala ¡... Solo deben haber discutido!

-Pero Herms... La forzó!

-Ron, solo se la llevó a su mesa!

-De la misma forma podría "llevársela" a su cama- agregó Harry rojo de ira. Las palabras del morocho, provocaron en Ron una erupción de cólera. El pelirrojo saltó de su asiento y se dirigió de a zancadas a la mesa Slytheriana.

Ginny jugaba con su comida, ayudada por su tenedor, mientras que su mano libre, la utilizaba para sostener, apesadumbradamente, la cabeza. Draco, a su lado, no paraba de alardear y dar detalles de cómo había atrapado la Snitch, en el último juego contra Ravenclaw.

Ron llegó a la mesa de las serpientes y tomó a su hermana del brazo en el cual apoyaba su cabeza, y obligándola a levantarse. Draco reaccionó levantándose también y tomando el otro brazo de la pelirroja.

-Malfoy suéltala!!

-Ni lo sueñes Weasley, me pertenece!

-Hey!... yo no te pertenezco!- Se quejó- No eres mi dueño!!

-Que la dejes!- Dijo Ron. Ambos tiraban de sus brazos.

-Suéltenme ambos!!- Gritaba ella intentando zafarse.

-Wealey déjala!!

-Tú déjala!

-Ambos déjenme!

-Suéltala o serás historia!- Amenazó Ron

-Si no la dejas sufrirás, lo digo en serio!- Ron dio un fuerte tirón al brazo de su hermana, a lo que Draco respondió de la misma forma. Dolía, una lágrimas cargadas de prepotencia se desprendieron de los ojos de Ginny, y pasaban desapercibidas en sus mejillas algo sonrosadas por la cólera. Ron volvió a tirar de su brazo.

Harry, que recién llegaba y, viendo que Draco volvería a reaccionar, le golpeó la cara haciendo que la soltara. Ron la atrajo hacia él con brutalidad, para luego llevársela.

-Suéltame Ron!!- Pataleaba.

-Ron!... Ya déjala!!- Le ordenó Harry.

-Cállense!!- Dijo comenzando a caminar. Pero Harry tomó el brazo de su amigo y lo hizo detenerse y, más tarde, voltearse hacia él.

-Déjala!

-Harry no te metas...!! va a escucharme ahora!!

-Ella no tiene la culpa!... Déjala en paz!... ¿Cuál es tú problema?

-Ella es mi problema!!... Desde que empezó con esta cursilería es mi problema... ahora va a escucharme decir toda la tarde "TE LO DIJE"...

-No seas idiota Ron!!- Gritó Ginny pegándole con los brazos- déjame!!, es mi vida, hago de ella lo que me de la gana!!... ¿Por qué tienes que entorpecer mi camino una y otra ves?!- Se quejaba.

-Por tu bien!

-Pues no la estas ayudando mucho así Ron!!...

-Ayyy!!!...

-Ron la lastimas!!...

-Déjame idiota!!- Gritaba Ginny- Me lastimas!

-Pues vas a escucharme antes de que te suelte!

-No quiero escucharte!!... SUÉLTAME!!

-RON... QUE LA DEJES!!... AHORA!!- Ron lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Por enésima vez!... No te metas!!... son problemas de...- Harry golpeó a su amigo en la cara provocando que la soltara y ella cayera al suelo abruptamente. Harry se agachó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien Ginny?- Ella no respondió. Se levantó y echó a correr.

Se sentó en una butaca de la sala común y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Esta estaba vacía, natural, era sábado por la mañana y, los que no se hallaban desayunando, estaban en sus cómodas camas.

Harry irrumpió casi trotando en cada paso que daba, se dirigía directo a las escaleras y dispuesto a subirlas, pero al ver que ella estaba allí abajo, se detuvo en seco. La miró un segundo de lejos, y luego se sentó a su lado.

Él no habló. Se quedó observándola llorar, no quería obligarla a hablar. Diez minutos transcurrieron en silencio. Harry, al notar que lloraba más y más, a la vez que abrazaba sus rodillas, la abrazó rodeándola con un brazo por su espalda, y el otro por la parte delantera de su torso. Ella reposó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

-¿Por qué te forzó Ginny?...- Preguntó finalmente- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada... todo está bien- mintió- Es Ron quien me molesta!

-Él quiere protegerte!

-Pues lo hace de pésimo modo!... No necesito protección!... Necesito ser independiente!, valerme por mi misma... No que me estén encima cuidándome como si tuviera diez años!... ¿Por qué nadie lo entiende?

-¿A que te refieres con nadie?- Ella se calló. Él, comprendiendo, se separó para mirarla- ¿Es por Malfoy¿Él también te trata así?- Ginny seguía sin hablar- Puedes confiar en mi...!

-Lo sé... No le dije a nadie porque... quiero arreglármelas por mi cuenta!...

-Sabes bien que yo no te juzgo, ni te sobreprotejo, ni nada...

-Si... debes de ser el único- Él sonrió- Ayer corté con Draco... Ya no es el de antes... duda de mi, me persigue, me presiona, me obliga...

-¿Te obliga?... ¿Te obliga a que?- Se extrañó.

-No es el punto...

-Claro que lo es... ¿A que te obliga?

-A besarlo, a estar con él, a faltar a clases... a...

-¿A...?

-Bueno, solo pasó una vez, y yo estaba algo enfadada!

-¿Qué cosa?

-En cierta forma, me presionó a acostarme con él...- Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Te obligó a...? Y tu... ¿Qué hiciste¿Te amenazó?

-No!... no, jamás llegó a eso... él no es mala persona- Harry gruñó.

-Alguien bueno no te presiona a...

-Pero hay formas y formas!... él me presionó en el sentido de... que me dijo que me dejaría... en ese momento, él era mi mundo!... ahora, ya no puedo con él...-Harry tenía cierta ira acumulada.

-¿Le pego?- Se levantó.

-NO!...- Lo detuvo- Harry, te lo conté a ti porque sé y confío en que me dejarás encargarme a mi... sola!- Agregó.

-Pero...

-Vamos!... Por favor!... Por mi hazlo... sé que puedo con él yo sola!

-Si es lo que quieres...

-Gracias!- Lo abrazó.

-Pero, todo esto no me explica que fue lo de hoy...

-Bueno, el punto es que lo dejé por todo eso... pero, él no está de acuerdo y se niega a dar por terminada la relación... Es por eso que hoy discutimos en el comedor...

-Hablaré con él, si es lo que quieres!

-No... ni tu, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni el mismísimo Dombudore, ni nadie!... es mi problema, yo podré con él...

-De acuerdo, pero sabes que podemos hablar siempre que lo necesites!

-Lo sé!

-Y , no evites hablarlo!... siempre es mejor que llorar!- Le besó la mejilla- Ahora... ¿Por qué no te vistes y vamos a dar una vuelta?... Trae tu escoba... es sábado y no pienso perdérmelo, ni te lo sugiero a ti!

-Tienes razón!... Aguarda aquí, en cinco minutos vuelvo!

CONTINUARA!!...


	3. Continuacion II

_**Continuación II:**_

Luego de cinco minutos, y como había prometido, bajó con su ropa más cómoda, un jean pescador y una remera musculosa, verde manzana. Se encontró con Harry y salieron abrazados como dos buenos amigos (N.A: AMIGOS!... SOLO ESO!) y con sus respectivas escobas en mano.

Llevaban media hora volando, jugando, divirtiéndose.

-Bien!, ahora yo seré el guardián!- Le avisó Harry y, cuando se cruzaron en el aire para cambiar posiciones, él le lanzó la quaffle y ella la tomó ágilmente.

-Weasley!- Gritaron desde abajo. Ella miró sonriendo pero al verlo borró la sonrisa.

-Aguarda Harry!- Le devolvió la quaffle y descendió a tierra. Se bajó de la escoba y se enfrentó a Draco.

-¿Qué haces con él?

-Juego...

-¿Y que se supone que haces jugando, cuando deberías estar conmigo?

-¿Y porque debería estar contigo?

-Porque eres mi novia!... y porque es el único momento que tenemos para estar juntos!

-Pero tu y yo...

-Shh!... vamos!- Le tironeó el brazo. Ella se soltó.

-¿No entiendes?... No quiero tener nada más que ver contigo!

-Ahora no!... Vamos!

-No!- tiró su escoba al suelo y se fue caminando al castillo. Draco miró a Harry con rencor y este con odio. Luego, dio media vuelta y siguió a la pelirroja.

Veinte minutos después, Harry apareció en la sala común nuevamente. Ginny estaba en su cuarto cuando tocaron la puerta del cuarto que compartía con sus amigas.

-Adelante!- Harry entró.

-Traje tu escoba...- Le sonrió y se la dio.

-OH!... si... gracias!... Será mejor que la guarde!

-¿Todo bien?

-Todo en perfecto orden!- Le sonrió de tal forma que parecía surreal.

-Bien!... Entonces... te dejo...- volteó y se fue.

A la hora de la cena, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en el gran salón a punto de comer.

-¿Y Ginny?- Preguntó Harry.

-Se iba a bañar y luego bajaba!

-A mi me preocupa!- Dijo Ron- Malfoy no está y sus gorilas si!

-Déjalos Ron!... Son novios, deben estar paseando por ahí...- _"O... puede que la esté molestando"_ pensó Harry.

-Chicos!!... Olvidé hacer la tarea de McGonagall!- Dijo levantándose y golpeando la mesa (sobreactuado).

-Yo también, pero eso no hará dejar de comer- acotó Ron.

-Adiós!- salió corriendo del gran salón.

Ginny se metió en la ducha relajándose por completo. Sin imaginarse que era vigilada tras la cortina. Draco entró sigilosamente al baño. Cerró la puerta y la trabó por dentro. Miró hacia la ducha y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Ahora hablaremos...

-Pero que...?- Ginny, aún en la ducha no entendía. Draco se había dejado reposar en la puerta.

-Querías hablar... hablemos!

-Estoy bañándome!...

-Aquí no nos molestará nadie!... Tu puedes seguir bañándote, y yo te habló, tu me escuchas, y entablamos una conversación, no es tan complicado!

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo!

-Soy...

-Basta!...- Apagó el grifo y tomó su bata- Deja eso!!... Quiero que dejes tu capricho atrás y madures!- salió y lo miró.

-No te entiendo!... ¿Por qué quieres dejarme?

-por todo lo que te expliqué...

-No quiero perderte!... No quiero... empezar de nuevo!... Déjame empezar de nuevo- Se le acercó- Empezar de cero!... Eso puedo hacer!

-Draco, no!

-¿Por qué?- La abrazó y la pegó a su cuerpo- Vamos... si te gusto!

-Mi concepto de relación, no se basa en gustos!...

-Por una vez, haz las cosas de otra manera!

-Draco déjame!...

-¿Por qué?... Se que te gusto!...- La besó a presión.

-Vamos!, suéltame!... Tu y yo ya no somos nada ni volveremos a serlo!

-Shh!... Siempre con lo mismo!... ¿Sabes? Eres mucho más linda cuando estás callada!- A la fuerza la reposó sobre la pared y comenzó a besarla mientras sus manos la exploraban sin permiso ni derecho alguno.

Harry entró en el cuarto de chicas, no había nadie allí. Agudizó el oído y escuchó el agua de la ducha correr. No se atrevió a entrar. El grifo se cerró. Respiró tranquilo al saber que no había problema alguno. Solo era ella duchándose. Dio media vuelta para irse.

_-Draco déjame!!- Se escuchó._

Era Ginny. No lo dudó. Pateó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y esta se abrió estruendorosamente. Harry tomó a Draco y lo separó de Ginny. Una vez lejos de ella, le pegó de lleno en la cara.

-Deja de molestarla pervertido animal!!

-Harry!- Gritó Ginny intentando acomodar su bata de baño.

-Potter no te metas!

-Me das asco Malfoy!!

-Y tu a mi!, pero no por eso te jodo!

-Basta!!... Harry te dije que no te metieras!

-Pero...

-Nada!!... con esto, solo me doy cuenta que no puedo confiar en ti!... Váyanse los dos!!... AHORA!

-¿Quién crees que eres para darme órdenes?... yo no cumplo órdenes, las dicto!!- Se quejó el rubio.

-¿Quieres probarme?!- Lo amenazó.

-Por supuesto!... Si eres riquísima!

-Váyanse!!

-¿Sabes que?... Me iré porque tengo hambre!!- Miró con desconfianza a Harry- Y tu Potter te irás conmigo. No te dejaré a solas con mi novia!

-Diablos!!... No soy tu maldita novia!!... Y él se va porque yo se lo digo!!... Potter, vete!... Ya no mereces mi confianza!

Luego de vestirse, salió a su cuarto. Ni bien abrió la puerta, alguien la esperaba afuera.

-Te he dicho que te fueras!- Dijo molesta.

-Oye!... No tienes porque tratarme así!

-Ah ¿no?... ¿Y por que?... Te conté algo que a nadie más, porque pensaba que no te meterías y que es lo primero que hiciste?... METERTE!!!

-¿Cómo no iba a meterme?... un tiempo más y te violaba!

-No exageres!!... No iba a violarme... ¿conoces el concepto?

-Mejor que tu, parece!

-Violar es cuando te obligan a tener sexo!

-Oh!... ya veo!- Dijo con ironía- Entonces tu lo empujabas porque lo querías!... o, No!... espera... no te violaba porque tu estabas contentísima!!...- Le decía cargado de sarcasmo- Vamos Ginny!... No puedes decirme que tenías ganas de estar con él!... Te ví!

-Claro que no tenía ganas!

-Y estaba obligándote!...

-No...

-¿no?

-Bueno, no tanto...

-Entonces era violación, o no?

-Pero no fue!

-Porque no se lo permití!!... ¿Por qué no entras en razón?... Malfoy se te está yendo de las manos!... Hace lo que se le antoje contigo!... Así no funciona!... Y me extraña que no lo notes!

-No se me irá de las manos!... puedo con él perfectamente...

-¿Sabes?... Tu eres una de esas ciegas que no quiere ver lo que está por chocar sus narices!

-Si lo dice por Malfoy yo...

-Él es solo una razón más!

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que... Da igual!... Mejor me voy!- Se dio media vuelta pero ella tomó su antebrazo y lo hizo voltearse sorprendido.

-¿Qué es lo que no quiero ver Harry?

-Que todos los que te cuidamos lo hacemos porque nos importas, no para controlarte!... En especial yo... No me importa qué hagas siempre y cuando sea sano y te haga feliz!... Pero lo que ahora haces, no cumple ninguna de las dos funciones... es el contrario de ambas!... Y me encantaría que dejaras de dudar de mi!... Porque si te cuido es porque me importas y DE VERDAD TE QUIERO!...- dio media vuelta.

-Si tanto me quieres... demuéstramelo!, pero no cuidándome!... no desde allí!- Él volteó hacia ella nuevamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que si fuera ciega como tu crees y dices... no notaría la forma en que me miras!... Pero si me quieres, dímelo siempre!. Y si quieres cuidarme, no lo hagas como hermano!

-¿De que forma quieres que te cuide?

-Estando a mi lado, como lo que nunca te atreviste a estar!

-No es verdad!... Si me atreví, pero jamás fue el momento!

-Ahora es el momento!... y si no lo sabes aprovechar, mal por ti y muy mal por mi también!- Ella se quedó esperando una reacción por parte del morocho.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?... ¿Me arrodillo y te ruego que estés conmigo?... ¿Te suplico compasión?... ¿Quieres que te diga que sin ti no vivo¿Eso es lo que quieres escuchar?

-Un te quiero bastaría si es verdadero el sentimiento!

-No me pidas algo que no puedo darte!

-¿Tan caro es tu cariño?

-Más caro es mi amor!

-¿No me regalarás ninguno?

-No se regala Ginny, se gana! Y tu... no te ganaste mi cariño, te ganaste mi amor!, mi respeto, mi confianza! Pero si tu prefieres estar con Malfoy no hay nada que yo pueda hacer...

-Yo no prefiero a Malfoy... y si puedes hacer algo, pero debes descubrirlo tú!ª... de nada serviría si no!

-¿Me quieres?

-Siempre...

-¿Me amas?

-Averígualo!...

-¿Cómo?

-Busca en mi corazón!...

Harry la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él y besándola con deseo. Ginny se abrazó a su cuello y entrelazó sus manos en su morocha melena. El beso se profundizó por obra de ambos. Se sentían en el paraíso. Pero aquello no podía seguir, él se separó y la miró, aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados como recordando el beso y su sabor.

-¿Lo encontraste?- Preguntó abriendo los ojos.

-Si... pero, no era lo que esperaba...

-¿Por qué no?

-Allí hay deseo!... no amor!... Eso va con Malfoy, no conmigo!- Le sonrió. Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

**Gracias especiales por los reviews a...**

_AnggiePotter_

_Claudilla92_

_gin-ynia_

_Malina_

_joy potter_

_Andie_

_Paola Potter_

_Cukyas_

**GRACIAS!! HERMOSOS REVS!**

**Besos!**


	4. Continuacion III

_**Continuación III:**_

-Draco- Lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a voltearse- Tengo que hablar contigo!

-Y... ¿De que quieres TU hablar conmigo?

-Quiero que termines con esto!... Draco, se está yendo de las manos... Lo nuestro tiene que terminar y me importa poco y nada si quieres o no, lo mismo!

-Es que no te entiendo Ginny... ¿por qué?

-No eres el de antes, ni tu ni yo lo somos!... Tú, últimamente, actuaste como un egoísta!, muy posesivo, celoso y un entrometido!... No quiero eso, toda mi familia es así!, lo que menos quiero, es pasar mi tiempo con alguien con sus mismas actitudes!- él agachó la cabeza.

-Dime la verdad Ginny... ¿Potter... se te declaró?

-¿Qué?... él no tiene nada que ver!

-Si que tiene que ver... vi como te miraba!... no es carió lo que reflejan sus ojos!... Reflejan lo mismo que los míos!... Amor...

-Lo tuyo, es obsesión, Draco...

-¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar eso?- Dijo ofendido- Yo quiero lo mejor para ti!

-¿Lo mejor para mi es acosarme en la ducha para conseguir cosas por la fuerza?

-Fue algo impulsivo!, te juro que no pretendía dañarte!...

-Oye, da igual!... Me refiero a que no quiero que esto continúe... no así... Si quieres lo mejor para mi, debes entenderme!... no me hagas más problema y acepta mi ruptura!...- El guardaba silencio. Lo meditaba.

-Seguiremos hablando ¿verdad?... no quiero que comiences a evitarme diciendo que fui un error y...

-Jamás te evitaría cariño!...

-Con respecto a Potter...

-No hay nada que...

-¿Quieres que hable con él, por ti?

-NO!... no hay nada que hablar con él... Es grande, sabe que sus actos tienen consecuencias a las cuales debe abstenerse...

-Como desees... solo quiero ayudarte!

-Lo sé!... y lo aprecio!... Pero quiero un tiempo sola!

-Prométeme algo!

-¿Qué?

-De tener una oportunidad contigo me lo dirás... aún si estoy a punto de casarme o lo que sea- exageró. Ella sonrió.

-Claro que lo haré!

-¿Puedo abrazarte?

-¿Desde cuando me lo preguntas?- sonrió afirmativamente. Él la abrazó.

* * *

-Harry!...- Corrió a alcanzarlo.

-Hey!

-¿Cómo estás?- Le sonrió mientras caminaban a la par, con algunos libros entre sus brazos.

-¿Bien y tu?

-Contenta!- No dejaba de sonreír.

-Lo noto!

-Gracias!

-Y... ¿A que se debe?... ¿Te arreglaste con Malfoy?

-Si...

-Que bien!- sonrió algo forzado- Oye!, debo irme... aunque me encantaría escucharte, el colegio!- sonrió excusándose.

-Pero...

-Luego nos vemos Gin!

-Si como sea!- Dijo de mala gana y dándose vuelta- Pero luego no me hables ¿ok?- Gritó sin mirar atrás. Harry volteó a verla confundido... _"¿Y si corro tras ella?... Tengo un mal presentimiento y..."_

-Gin!...- No se detuvo- Oye!... ¿A que te refieres con...? HEY!...

-Ve!... Tienes clases!... ¿No estabas apurado?- bufó.

-Si, pero... presiento cierto tono de irritación!

-Buen presentimiento morocho... ahora ve a clases!

-¿Qué te sucede?- La perseguía- Hasta recién estabas alegre...

-Tu lo dijiste... hasta recién!

-¿Quieres explicarme?

-No, estás apurado!

-Vamos, no fastidies!

-Lo siento pero... el colegio!

-De acuerdo, fue un pretexto!... Solo no quería que me dijeras lo mucho que besaste a Malfoy y lo bien que lo pasaste con él...

-Pues sacas conclusiones muy rápido!- se detuvo chocando con él- Hay momentos en que me encantaría pegarte hasta el cansancio!!...

-Si estamos en esas... hay momentos en que me encantaría comerte a besos!...- Ella puso os ojos en blanco y continuó caminando. Él tomó su brazo para detenerla y hacerla voltear-¿y?

-¿y que?

-Saco conclusiones muy rápido, y...?

-Y te equivocas!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... venía a decirte que... arreglé mi situación con Malfoy, cortamos bien!... él me quiere, entonces me dejó... Yo lo quiero pero soy sincera, me asusta...

-y... ¿por qué me lo cuentas a mi?- Ella soltó su brazo de sus manos.

-Porque te confundí con alguien a quien podría interesarle... pensé que yo te importaba y quería que me vieras feliz... pero...- él se le acercó y la calló con un dulce beso.

-Me interesas y me importas...

-Lo noté... ese beso habló por ti!...- sonrió.

-Mejor así... ahora... ¿me disculpas?, debo irme!

-Seguro!- sonrió tontamente.

-Luego hablamos... ¿En la sala común, a las ocho?

-Bien!...- él besó su mejilla fugazmente y se fue, dejándola atontada- como quieras!- susurró.

Eran las nueve, y Ginny aún no llegaba . Las diez... once... doce... la una!. Harry cayó dormido en el sofá de la sala común.

Al siguiente día, Harry despertó con la mano pequeña de alguien entre sus cabellos.

-Oye!... despierta!- él abrió los ojos.

-Me quedé esperándote...

-Lo siento, tuve un contratiempo... Fui castigada!

-Oh!- bostezó.

-Creo que será mejor que duermas!

-Si...

-Ven!...-Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo subió con cuidado al cuarto que tenía la insignia de "7 curso" y solo contenía cinco camas, todas vacías- con cuidado!... despacio!- Lo acercó a la que, suponía, era su cama- Harry cuidado!- Harry se había tropezado con una de las sillas. Una vez al pie de su cama, lo recostó suavemente, pero él estaba fuertemente agarrado a ella y, sin poder evitarlo, la pelirroja cayó encima suyo- Harry!- se quejó.

-Tengo sueño!...– decía acurrucándose al cuerpo de la chica para recibir calor.

-Y yo tarea!...

-Vamos!... ¿No prefieres esto?... Yo definitivamente prefiero esto!- frotaba su rostro contra el pecho de Ginny.

-Harry!!- se quejó

-¡¿Qué?!... tengo sueño!

-Pero no me necesitas a mi para dormir...

-Mmm... déjame analizarlo!

-Dios!- bufó. Terminó quedándose mientras esperaba que él se durmiera. Se levantó procurando no despertarlo y tomó la puerta.

-Ginny te amo!- dijo Harry entre sueños... Ella sonrió y salió.

FINAL ABIERTOO!!... USTEDES DECIDAN COMO LES GUSTA EL FINAL!

_¿No odian esoo?!_

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWSS!


	5. Epílogo

**Bueno, frente a todos los pedidos de continuación y, como veo que no les gusto ni medio la idea de mi final abierto... decidí continuarlo. No solo para complacerlos a ustedes, ya que no se trata de eso, si no por un review que me llego de **_Anatripotter_** (que por cierto agradezco muucho!)... En el cual me hizo recapacitar y darme cuenta de que, como ella dice, hago los finales muy atajantes y los termino rápido. **

**Aunque su teoría de porque lo hago es buena, yo tengo otra (que se le suma, porque me parece que la tuya es muy acertada ;) y es que no alargo los finales, porque tengo miedo de aburrir, de entrar mucho en detalle y eso no ocurre si yo dejo el final abierto. Es por eso que muchas veces no hago epílogos ni buenos finales... Porque como casi todas mis historias, terminan siendo Harry y Ginny, mis finales sería todos casi iguales¿verdad?... Pero eso es otro reto, así que lo voy a intentar... So!... acá va el epílogo... es algo largo! S... Besos y gracias!!**

**_Epílogo_**

No podía creer lo que veía. Todo eso le provocaba nauseas. Tenía un nudo en el estómago el cual se retorcía arriba y abajo. Sus pulmones escaseaban el aire. Sus ojos se nublaban. Todo eso parecía un muy mal sueño, y ya quería despertar. ¿Por qué terminar así¿Por qué pasaba eso¿Por qué a él?. Sus piernas se le debilitaban cada vez más, amenazando con dejarlo caer al suelo. Su corazón parecía palpitar a todo vapor, queriendo salir de su pecho. Sus venas estaban ardiendo al transportar sangre hirviendo. Todo era tan confuso. No entendía nada a su alrededor, y menos aquella escena. ¿qué hacía ella con él?... ¿Por qué él la besaba con esa... esa necesidad de posesión?... ¿Dónde había quedado todo lo suyo¿Los besos que compartieron tantas veces¿Sus tímidas caricias¿La necesidad de ambos, de tenerse cerca, de no separarse ni un instante?.  
Aquel pasillo dejó ser querido por él. Dejó atrás cualquier buen recuerdo vivido en él, para enfocar toda su ira. Canalizó su vista en la melena rubia y en cuanto lo odiaba por quitarle lo que, creía pertenecerle.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!... ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!- El rubio se separó ágilmente y ella, lo miró con tristeza- Bien, creo que entendí todo!- se dio media vuelta y volvió sus pasos dirigiéndose nuevamente a la sala común.

-Bueno, ahora no tengo obstáculos!- Draco se acercó a ella nuevamente pero ella lo apartó abofeteándolo con fuerza.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás!!... ¿Oíste?!- Le dijo furiosa y corrió tras el morocho- Harry!... Espera!... Por favor!!

-No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo Ginny!... Apuesto que haces cosas más interesantes con él...- De pronto Harry se detuvo y volteó a verla, chocando con ella- Fue por eso ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Fue por que no me acosté contigo!... Él lo hace todo el tiempo y tu no pudiste soportar que yo no!... Fue eso ¿no es así?

-Claro que no es así!!...- Le dijo dolida.

-Pues eso parece!- Volvió a caminar con rapidez y de a zancadas.

-Detente!... Harry, aguarda!!...- él no la escuchaba, aceleraba su paso confundido y dolido. Ella tomó su brazo con fuerza e, inimaginablemente, lo detuvo, y lo hizo voltearse- Mírame!...

-No quiero!... No veo nada de lo que antes veía!!

-Déjame explicarte!... Solo...

-¿Para qué?... ¿Qué vas a decirme?... ¿Qué estabas entre él y la pared, que te besó, que te gustó?... todo eso ya lo vi!... Y todo eso, vale más que mil palabras que puedas inventar!

-Dame una oportunidad!...- sollozaba.

-Te la di... Mira como acabó!- se soltó de su brazo y continuó caminando.

-¿Sabes Harry?... Creo que no me conoces!

-Tienes toda la razón!

-Me refiero a que... cuando yo quiero algo lucho por ello!...

-Genial por ti!...

-Y por ti!... porque en este momento quiero una oportunidad para explicarte!...

-No te molestes!...- Ginny levantó su varita.

-_petrificus totalus!_...- Harry cayó tieso, al suelo. Ahora el doble de confundido. Ginny lo levitó hasta la pared más cerca y escondida que encontró- _Enervate!_ – Harry volvió a su estado original y la miró atontado- Bien!... prosigo...- levantó su varita.

-Aguarda!!...- Ella lo miró extrañada- De acuerdo!... explícate... te escucharé!- Sonrió y guardó su varita dentro de su túnica- Explícame que fue lo que vi!... ¿Por qué lo besabas?

-No lo besé!- él la miró con incredibilidad- Te lo juro!... Yo no quería!... No lo quiero, lo sabes!!... Es verdad que en un principio lo dejé por mi, porque no lo soportaba a mi lado, ni su carácter ni nada... pero luego estuviste tu!... tu y tus besos!... Jamás los cambiaría por los suyos!... debes creerme!...

-¿Y que fue eso?

-Eso fue una emboscada!... Fue... No importa lo que fue, me llevó engañada... y simplemente me besó!...

-¿Por qué tu lo abrazaste?

-No lo abracé... ¿Nunca te han besado por la fuerza?... ¿Nunca hicieron algo que tu no deseabas?... Cuando el me besó solo buscaba la forma de apartarlo!...

-No parecía...

-Claro que no... me quedaba sin aire, que querías que hiciera?

-A mi me pareció que te recordó todos tus momentos con él!!...

-Es que no hay ningún momento con él, que supere los que tuve contigo!... Fue solo una confusión, un malentendido... tu sabes mejor que nadie que intento evitarlo!... Intento no estar a su lado ni cerca suyo porque se vuelve pesado!... No te cambiaría Harry!...

-De todas formas... ni sé porque me lo dices!...

-¿Qué?

-Es decir... tu y yo no somos nada!... solo unos cuantos besos y nada...- Ella lo tomó de cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo hacia su boca besándolo sin pudor alguno. La inercia actuó primero por él, correspondiéndole a ese beso. Pero, más tarde, se apoderó de él el deseo pero sin tiempo a que él la abrazara a su cuerpo, ella se separó mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Eso es para ti, "ser nada"?... No sé tu, pero yo siento algo más que una pequeña pizca de química entre nosotros...

-Definitivamente...- susurró atontado por el beso.

-Entonces estás de acuerdo conmigo en que te debía esa explicación!...

-Si...

-Y... Comprobaste que no besaba a Malfoy¿verdad?... A Malfoy no lo tomé de su camisa ni lo besé como a ti...- él negó con su cabeza, aún no salía de shock. Ella se acercó a susurrarle a su oído- En este beso dejé mi vida...- él, por fin siendo consiente de sus actos la rodeó por su cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo para besarla nuevamente.

-Definitivamente quiero que seamos algo!...- Le dijo tras separarse solo lo necesario para hablarle- Quiero que seas mi novia Ginny...

-Yo también lo quiero...

-¿Serás mi novia entonces?

-¿Me has disculpado por lo de recién?

-Si es como dices, no tengo que disculparte... no fue tu culpa!- Ella sonrió.

-Entonces, orgullosamente seré tu novia!- Lo besó.

-Sin secretos... ¿verdad?- Ella sonrió nerviosa.

-Claro!... ni tu ni yo...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Nos vemos luego de clase ¿no?- la abrazó.

-Si... aquí!- Lo besó- Recuerda que te quiero mucho!- Le sonrió.

-Y yo a ti!...- La besó despidiéndose- Ron, Herms!... Vamos, se nos hace tarde!

-Y si eso pasa, es tu culpa!!- se quejó Ron- No la sueltas más!

-No fastidies Ron!- Soltó Ginny.

-Vamos!- Interrumpió Hermione cansada de sus discusiones.

Ginny fue a clases contenta. A tan solo una semana de noviazgo, todo marchaba bien con Harry. De verdad lo quería, sentía que su mundo giraba alrededor del morocho, que si él no estuviera en su vida, esta estaría vacía. Dependía de él.

Tras haber explotado por equivocación casi medio invernadero, Sprout la castigó a que limpiara todo ese desastre de tierra, y plantas rotas, sin magia, lo que, aproximadamente, iba a tardarle al menos, dos horas. Entre bufidos y refunfuñones, empezó a fregar. A los pocos minutos, ya tenía la cara llena de tierra y su túnica cubierta de barro. Sprout la miraba divertida pasada la hora, iba a decirle que lo dejara, no podía hacerle eso cuando ella, con un giro de la varita lo arreglaba dejándolo como nuevo. Además, había sido un accidente.

-Weasley...- comenzó pero fue interrumpida, alguien entró al invernadero.

-Lo siento... pero el director me envió a llamar a Weasley...- Ginny miró con temor. Vio sus intenciones en los ojos grises.

-Bueno... Weasley ya sabes donde queda el despacho...

-iré al terminar profesora...

-No, dijo que es urgente... y si no la escolto yo, me quitará puntos- mintió.

-Pues, creo que el profesor Dumblendore lo entenderá!...- Dijo Ginny esquivándolo.

-Weasley, si el director quiere verte ahora, ve!... yo me encargo de esto!- Dijo Sprout.

-Pero, y mi castigo?

-Ya lo resolveremos otro día!...- Resignada, Ginny se levantó del suelo sacudiendo la tierra que tenía por todos lados. Caminó hasta la salida, donde se encontraba Draco, y lo pasó de largo. Él la siguió muy de cerca.

-Ya!, vete no te necesito!... sé donde está el despacho!... – caminaban hacia el castillo.

-Debo escoltarte!...- sonrió. Entraron al castillo, subió las escaleras del vestíbulo- Veo que Potter no se enojó contigo!... De verdad te quiere!...- Ella lo ignoró- No logro entender como es que prefieres un par de anteojos inocentes... Es decir¿Cuándo él te dará las noches que obtuviste y aún puedes obtener de mi?...- Ella se ofuscó y volteó.

-Escúchame!!... Agotas mi paciencia!!... Quedamos en que no te entrometerías más en mi vida!!...

-Ohh!... eso, si... Mentí!

-Eres un idiota!...-continuó caminando.

-Pues entérame!... Cuantas veces te has acostado con él?...

-No busco placer, busco amor!... y tu, a decir verdad, no me diste ninguno de los dos!- Eso había dañado el orgullo del Slytherin. La tomó del brazo con fuerza y la hizo voltear.

-Estás metiéndote en problemas!

-¿Con quién?... ¿Contigo?... No le temo a los problemas, y menos contigo!

-Eso lo cambiaré hoy mismo!...- La adentró en un aula vacía.

-Suéltame!!...

-Creí que no temías!

-Debo ver al director!

-Además de hermosa, eres muy ingenua!... Ginny te creía más inteligente!... ¿Qué pasó?

-Quítate!!...

-Sabes lo que me encanta de ti?... Lo inocente que puedes llegar a parecer!...- Acarició su mejilla. Ella se corrió.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry esperaba en la sala común, haciendo sus deberes. Llevaba más de media hora con ellos, y no avanzaba nada. No dejaba de pensarla. En ese momento, pensaba cuanto le gustaba, a ella, hacerse rogar, que la esperaran. Ella siempre lo hacía esperar. Miró su reloj. Bufó y continuó con su tarea.

Pasada la hora, dejó todos sus libros y pergaminos a un lado y se sentó pensado en las posibilidades que la pudieron haber demorado. Se le ocurrió que quizás podía espiarla, solo para saber de ella. Subió a su cuarto por el mapa del merodeador. Buscó en su cajón y lo extrajo de él.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- susurró apuntando con su varita. El mapa se dejó ver. Costó encontrar la figura de Ginny. La vio en el vestíbulo, subiendo las escaleras y... Malfoy estaba a su lado, aparentemente, siguiéndola. Otra vez la ira se apoderó de él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?... ¿Qué no sabía que ella estaba con él?... ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz?... ¿Cuál era su obsesión con ella?.

No esperó que las respuestas llegaran a él. Tomó su capa de invisibilidad y corrió al lugar donde se hallaba.

La vio de lejos, discutiendo apaciguadamente con él, mientras subía las escaleras. Sus facciones demostraban enfado, pero sus palabras no salían con crudeza. No tenía lo que, en ese momento, necesitaba para deshacerse del rubio y él lo notó. Notó que no lograría sacárselo de encima tan fácil. Pero los celos lo cegaron, él no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ella deseara deshacerse de él, y eso lo molestó. Quizás solo malinterpretaba la situación, y fue por eso que decidió observar la escena. Cuando vio que la adentró a la fuerza al aula enrojeció notablemente de cólera. Se adentró también, pero sin intenciones de intervenir en eso, quería ver si ella lo detenía o solo se hacía rogar como siempre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Bueno, por si no lo notaste... Lo del director fue solo una treta mía!...

-¿Y tu crees que no lo sabía?

-Oh... entonces si querías venir conmigo!

-Ni en tus sueños!, vine porque no tenía opción!...

-Pues, puedes dejar de sacrificarte, y gozarme...- Se le acercó peligrosamente acorralándola contra una de las frías y húmedas paredes. Olió su pelo recordando su aroma- Extrañaba tu olor!

-Y seguirás así!

-Te apuesto que no!... Volveré a tenerte, y te tendré hoy...

-Déjame!!...- él reposó su cuerpo sobre el de ella presionándolo e impidiéndole salida alguna.

-Vamos!... solo una noche más!...

-No te dicen NO muy a menudo ¿verdad?... NO!

-Tu serás la primera!

-Déjame!... Apártate!...

-¿Por qué?... Si me deseas también!

-Estás más que equivocado... que lo haya hecho tiempo atrás, no quiere decir que lo haga ahora!...

-Potter te cambió eh!...

-Le debo mucho por ello!

-Me debes más a mi!...

-Una patada por ejemplo!- Golpeó su entrepierna generando que Draco se reposara sobre la pared intentando en vano mermar el dolor. Ella se apartó rápidamente. Harry, cubierto con la capa y desde su lugar de expectante, se estremeció de la impresión. Ginny corrió a la puerta pero Draco, con gran esfuerzo, tomó su varita y la selló.

-No te irás hasta pagarme esta!...

-Vete al infierno!!...- Intentaba en vano abrir la puerta. Draco, ya recuperado la tomó del brazo y la lanzó contra el suelo. Ella se impactó con fuerza. Draco se agachó encima suyo y la abofeteó.

-No te metas conmigo Weasley!... Soy mucho más fuerte que tú!...

-Pero más idiota también!...- El tomó sus muñecas y las ubicó a los costados de su cabeza sosteniéndolas con fuerza.

-Ya veremos quién sale riendo del aula!- sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Con esa sonrisa estúpida no llegarás muy lejos!

-Y tú, con esa actitud, saldrás muy herida, en tu orgullo!...

-Tú, Malfoy, date por muerto aquí mismo!- Draco sintió un escalofrío por su espalda cuando notó que era una varita lo que se apretaba en su nuca. Harry estaba furioso. El rubio la soltó y se levantó con las manos en alto.

-¿Qué haces aquí cara rajada?

-Limpiando la basura del mundo, y empezaré por ti!...- Ginny se incorporó algo adolorida- ¿Estás bien?...

-Si...- Se acercó a él. Harry por instinto se puso delante suyo para separarla de su atacante.

-Escúchame bien lo que voy a decirte!... No te vuelvas a acercar a Ginny porque vas a lamentarlo!

-Pero si a tu novia le encanta!... solo se hace rogar, tu sabes mejor que nadie cuanto le gusta!- Miraba a la pelirroja por encima del hombro de Harry. Él, en un rápido movimiento guardó su varita y, con su puño fuertemente cerrado, golpeó el rostro pálido del joven. Draco cayó al piso.

-Ginny estás bien?...

-Si, si...

-¿Segura?...

-Si, no te preocupes por mi...

-Vete ¿si?... Tengo cosas que arreglar con él...

-No, está loco, no voy a dejarte solo con él!...- Harry sintió todos sus músculos endurecer. No tenía control de su cuerpo. Cayó al suelo, tieso.

-Tendrías que hablar menos Potter!...- Lo miró desde arriba, sonriendo- Y tu... vienes conmigo!- señaló a la pequeña Weasley.

-Ni lo sueñes!!...- Se agachó al lado de su novio. Draco sacó su varita nuevamente y petrificó también a la pelirroja. La tomó y la cargó en su hombro como bolsa de papas.

-Lo siento Potter... me llevo a tu novia y...- miró en una esquina- Tu capa!...- Agarró la capa de invisibilidad- Si me ven con ella así, van a sospechar!... Gracias por las facilidades!- sonrió y se cubrió a él y a la pelirroja. Harry, aún en el suelo, se lamentaba por ser tan idiota. Lo vio irse con su novia sin poder hacer nada.

Le costó al menos, dos minutos más sentir sus piernas. Pero estaba muy mareado para levantarse. Su cabeza intentaba planear algo para liberar a Ginny y, otro plan para matar a Malfoy por intentar abusar de ella.

Tras unos minutos más, se recuperó e incorporó. Miró la esquina donde antes estaba su capa, y vio un pergamino.

-Menos mal que es un idiota!- soltó Harry mientras agarraba el mapa. Lo miró, estaban en las mazmorras e iban camino a la sala común de Slytherin.

Sin pensarlo dos segundos más, corrió escaleras abajo. Por suerte estaba cerca del vestíbulo. Bajó a las mazmorras y, según el mapa, estaban atravesando el retrato. Pero algo le falló. Ginny había recuperado la movilidad, y lo había pateado tanto que se había librado de sus manos por unos segundos. Ginny lo había visto y corría hacia Harry. Él levantó la varita.

-Sectusempra!! (N.a: Se escribe así verdad?)- Le dio a Draco por encima del hombro de su novia, ya que se había incorporado. El rubio voló por los aires hasta chocar con la pared.

-Gin!!...- La abrazó.

-Gracias!...

-¿por...?

-Por no dejarme!...- Le besó la frente.

-Quiero que te vayas a la sala común ahora... nos veremos más tarde!

-Pero...

-No cuestiones... ya me debe muchas como para dejarlo así!!- Ella afirmó y se fue corriendo.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme Potter?... ¿Una cicatriz en la frente?- Se burló al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba limpiando el hilo de sangre que caí de su nariz.

-Eso, no será ni el principio...- Se acercó al rubio de a zancadas y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo y pegándolo a la pared- ¡¿Quién carajo te crees que eres para intentar abusar de mi novia?!...- Azotó su mejilla con brutalidad- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para seguirla?!- Volvió a golpearlo- ¡¡Entérate!!... Es MI novia!!... Y tu eres un don nadie intentando hacer la suya!...

-Créeme... Potter...- Dijo costándole trabajo respirar- Siempre consigo lo que quiero!- Lo golpeó otra vez estampándolo contra la pared, quitándole la conciencia. Draco cayó al suelo, magullado.

-No esta vez idiota!... no con ella!- Le pateó en el estómago.

Harry volvió a la sala común para verificar que su novia estuviera bien. Al pasar el retrato de la dama gorda, ella corrió a abrazarlo. Harry se aferró a sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada... tengo que hablarte!

-De acuerdo!...- Harry se sentó en la butaca y Ginny a su lado- ¿Qué sucede?

-No me gustó!...

-¿Qué?

-No me gustó su reacción!... Y tú... porque lo ignoras?... Debes pegarle!

-¿De que hablas?

-Él te seguía!...

-Él me emboscó!... Estaba castigada con Sprout y dijo que Dumblendore me buscaba!... Sprout se lo creyó!...

-Tú... tú y él... ¿Lo quieres?

-¿Por qué tienes tantas dudas al respecto?... ¿Cuánto más debo hacer para que me creas cuando te digo que te quiero a ti, no a él...?- Harry sonrió.

-Hay algo que debes prometerme!

-Lo que sea...

-Si él... Si él vuelve a intentar hacerte... hacerte eso... tu... Ginny prométeme que si vuelve a pasar le pegarás todo lo que sea necesario para que te deje en paz!

-Te lo prometo!...- volvió a sonreír y se acercó a besarla.

Había pasado ya una semana. Lo único que supieron de Malfoy, fue que tuvo, como paradero, la enfermería durante los últimos días, y al parecer aún le quedaban unos cuantos más, pero solo para chequeo. Debía asistir a clases a diario y pasar, tras terminar el horario escolar, a visitar a Madam Pomfrey, quién le colocaba una anestesia en cada zona de impacto.

Harry volvió contento de que sea viernes y, el día siguiente hubiera salida a Hogsmeade, el cual compartiría solo con Ginny. Cruzó el cuadro de la dama gorda y miró para todos lados. Ubicó a Ron.

-¿Dónde están todos?... Es viernes, las clases acabaron, fin de semana a fuera y... la sala esta completamente vacía... ¡¡Chicas tienen planes que organizar!!- gritó.

-No te esfuerces!... ya lo intenté!

-¿Dónde está Hermione?

-Con las demás supongo!...

-Pero ¿qué se traen ahora?

-Harry!- Se asomó por la puerta que daba al cuarto de las chicas, Hermione- Ven aquí!... Ahora!- Ambos se acercaron a las escaleras- Tu no Ron!... Solo Harry!- Ron bufó y volvió a sentarse- Ven Harry!- Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo adentró al cuarto.

Era la aglomeración más grade de chicas que Harry jamás había visto, tal vez era por lo pequeño que el cuarto parecía para tal cantidad de gente. Pasaban a través de la multitud como estampida, que dirigía la castaña a la vez que maldecía y gritaba, "a un lado", "chusmas", "¿Qué haces tu aquí?", "Ya vete!, no hay nada que mirar!"... "¿¿¡¡PODRÍAN TODAS USTEDES CHUSMAS IRSE!!??". Eso fue lo último que profirió. Todas comenzaron a irse por la puerta y el cuarto se vació como el agua cuando le quitaran el tapón a una bañadera. Con toda la multitud, no había podido divisar a una pequeña cabeza pelirroja. Estaba sentada en su cama, abrazando sus rodillas, llorando.

-Hace horas que está así!...- Le susurró Hermione- No nos quiso decir... a ninguna... el porque... Pesamos que a lo mejor tu tuviste algo que ver ya que menciona de a ratos tu nombre... ¿Qué ocurrió?

-No tengo idea!...

-Dijo que no diría nada a nadie que no fuera tú!...

-Déjanos solos!... Por favor!- La castaña asintió y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Él se acercó con cautela y sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Se sentó frente a ella- ¿Qué sucede linda?- Ella solo ahogó un llanto- Gin... Linda!... Mírame!- Le dio unos segundos. Descubrió su rostro dejándose ver ante Harry. Aparentemente había maquillado sus ojos ese día. Tenía alrededor de ellos, negro y, en cada ojo, el trazo del recorrido de sus lágrimas, también en negro- ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Qué pasó?

-Tu me dijiste!...- Volvió a ocultar su rostro tras sus rodillas y continuar llorando.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué es lo que te dije?... ¿Qué pasó?

-Draco... San Mungo... Yo... Azkaban!

-Habla claro!... Por Dios Ginny¿Qué quieres decir?- Se desesperó.

-Me dijiste que hiciera todo lo que fuera necesario!!...

-Solo si te atacaba!...- Ella levantó su rostro fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Intentó violarme!!... ¡¿Te parece suficiente?!...

-¡¿Qué?!...

-Me atacó!!...

-Él te...?!

-No!... No llegó!... Yo... yo solo...- Las lágrimas fluían casi por inercia- Intentaba defenderme pero... cualquier cosa que hacía la superaba... él... él esquivaba mis hechizos!...

-Pero...

-Me mandarán a Azkaban Harry!... No dudarán ni un segundo!!

-¿Por qué?!... ¡Tu no hiciste nada malo...!

-Lo torturé!...

-¡¿Qué?!

-Usé la maldición imperdonable!... Era... era la única que pensé en ese momento para no... para que no ocurriera!...

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Yo solo... Hubo un momento que... me zafé... y... saqué mi varita... El único hechizo que tenía en mente fue el Crucio, y... fue lo que dije!... La varita solo hizo lo suyo!

-Pero si no se puede...

-Es que si lo deseaba!... Deseaba que se retorciera en mis pies por intentar lo que intentó... por no dejarme vivir en paz!... Por... por...- Harry la abrazó fuertemente y ella se dejó abrazar, mientras lloraba en su hombro.

-Escúchame bien Ginny!... No vas a ir a Azkaban por ello...

-Mis padres van a matarte!

-Tienes que ser sincera!...

-Jamás!...- Se separó y lo miró fijo- Nadie va a saber esto!... menos mi familia...

-Pero...

-Se obsesionarían con mi cuidado y... no quiero que me prohíban salir contigo por lo que sea...

-Eso no va a pasar!...

-¿Tú que sabes?

-Sé que comprenderán!...

-Van a matarme!!... Iré a Azkaban!... No quiero Harry no quiero!!- Lo abrazó ella ahora.

-No van a llevarte!... tú solo te defendías!...

-Pero no debía ser de ese modo!

-No te llevarán!... Deberán pasar por mi primero ¿oíste?... Nadie va a llevarte a ningún lado!... NADIE!

-Mis pa...

-No van a hacerte nada si eres sincera!

-No quiero!!... ¿Crees que me siento bien?... ¿crees que va a ser tierno cuando les diga que tenían razón con respecto a lo mío con Draco?...

-Siempre será mejor que ocultarlo!!... ¿Qué si se enteran por otros medios que usaste magia oscura?... Y dentro del colegio!!... Te sacarían de aquí Ginny...

-Y de saberlo me encerrarían en casa!!...

-Solo deja que yo lo hable!...

-Tú... tú me aseguras que... no van a enojarse?

-Te lo aseguro!... No lo harán!!...

-Y con respecto a...

-Solo no lo menciones!... El ministerio entenderá tus razones!... Solo no debe hacerse público!... ¿Entiendes?- Ella afirmó con la cabeza- Dame un beso...!- ella lo besó con dulzura- Ahora escucha...- Tomó su barbilla y llevó su mirada a sus ojos verdes- Pase lo que pase, yo estoy contigo y... estoy orgulloso de ti... No importa la forma en que te hayas liberado de él... lo importante es que te liberaste!... él se lo merecía... no tenía derecho a abusar de ti, ni siquiera a intentarlo!!... Tú solo te defendías y no hay nada de malo en ello... no te harás una mortífaga por esto ¿si?...- le sonrió comprensivamente. Ella afirmó- Lo importante es que tú estás bien... lo importante es prevenir, y no tener que curar... Lo importante... es que te amo y no te dejaré sola jamás!...

FIN... (Ahora si)

**Breve explicación:**

- Harry si le dijo a los padres de Ginny la verdad. Estos entendieron las preocupaciones de Ginny y la apoyaron en todo momento.

- El ministerio dio a Ginny la oportunidad de explicar los motivos de su reacción y lo entendieron. (No quita que no le hayan dado el sermón acerca de la responsabilidad de una chica con su edad y la magia)

- Draco fue a San Mungo por los trastornos que el maleficio causó en él... Estuvo internado los próximos tres años, para luego tener rehabilitación...

- Harry y Ginny si terminan juntos después de todo... siguen siendo novios por cinco años más... luego se separaron tras pelearse por diferencias y malos entendidos. Pasados dos meses, ambos se buscaron con una disculpa y un perdón y la excusa perfecta para la reconciliación; no podían vivir el uno, sin el otro. Vuelven a ser novios por tres años más, cuando se enteran que Ginny espera un hijo... excusa perfecta para casarse.

- Los alumnos de Hogwarts (exceptuando Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione) jamás se enteraron del verdadero suceso ya que fue incubierto por una pequeña mentira.

- Ron y Hermione, terminaron Hogwarts sin pareja... No volvieron a verse, si no hasta la boda de Harry y Ginny. Cuando se reencuentran, comienzan a llevarse bien otra vez, y semanas después, a salir.

**Bueno... ojalá haya gustado!!**

**Se me ocurrió hacer esa breve explicación para dejar la menor cabida posible a dudas sobre como continúa, como hacen las películas cuando pasa los créditos!... **

**Y, mientras lo escribía, se me ocurrió que podía hacer una segunda parte, narrando todos los hechos anteriores... o la mayoría... así como la pareja que hicieron Harry y Ginny, y sus peleas, para luego casarse. Y por otro lado la historia de Ron y Hermione, pero solo si ustedes van a leerlo!... Avísenme si?... dejen críticas! )**

**GRACIAS!!...**

**Y besos!**


End file.
